Heaven's Hybrid
by StoryDreamer
Summary: As one angel devels into the sins of mankind in the winter of 2002 another falls, only to be reborn half-human, half-angel. Not only that he is reborn as a Winchester.
1. Unknown Relations with Another Species

**A/N: **I'm a bit apprehensive about posting this and have been, espically this part because I orignally wasn't going to write it was going to start with the next chapter, but I kinda started to want a conception bit. Is this AU or AR. I think it's AU because there is still the supernatural stuff going on just with and added character that will switch up happenings in episodes.

**HEAVEN'S HYBRID**

**Pre-Series December 2002: Unknown Relations with Another Species **

Ann-Marie Carlson was a woman of faith, thirty-one and currently living in Joliet Illinois about an hour away from her relatives in Pontiac. An angel had begun speaking to her, curious about the ways of humanity and asking permission to inhabit her body to do so. She had no reason to question an angel, so she said yes. Little did she know she'd come to regret that decision.

* * *

Hamied was the angel of miracles and had grown curious about the creatures that father had created called humans. Hamied had been watching them for centuries, but wasn't desperate enough to rip out the grace that made angels what they were, unlike Anael had done some time ago, but not as much time by human standards. Instead Hamied sought out a vessel from the line that was Hamied's. Finding Ann-Marie Carlson, she seemed to suit the best for the purposes at hand. Without the permission of Heaven Hamied took Ann-Marie as a vessel.

When Hamied was in control she was startled by how limited human vision was. She could tell she could see far more and with more clarity then a normal human, but how she saw things normally as an angel was restricted. Hamied told herself that this was just for an up close observatory; she would not enthrall herself into the desires and sins of mankind. She looked around the small apartment for a moment taking in Ann-Marie's living space before leaving to wonder the town.

* * *

Hamied spent a few days on Earth and on her last day she felt a shockwave run through her vessels bones and knew instantly what had caused it. The Winchester family was in Joliet or at least one of them was. The angels watched the Winchesters they all knew they were important some how they just know what it was yet. Sometimes Hamied believed that fellow angel Castiel took far too much interest in the brothers.

Hamied was intrigued though, knowing it could only be John Winchester or his oldest son Dean because Sam Winchester was away at college.

She meditated, concentrating on pin pointing where the Winchester and then in the blink of an eye she was gone from where she had been standing. She appeared again in a dark and dirty alley. The sound of fast running footfalls were coming up the alley. The alley was then a frenzy, a creature Hamied well knew as a werewolf stopped in front of her. It just stared at her, she could feel Ann-Marie's fear rising because Hamied and let her remain semi aware to help Hamied out the human experiences. _"What is it?"_ Ann-Marie's mind screamed.

"A werewolf," Hamied silently replied.

"Hey!" a shout sounded up the alley.

The werewolf turned its attention to the new comer, but didn't get to react to the presence before several shoots went off hitting the creature several times. _"Get down, hide, act human,"_ screamed Ann-Marie inside their head, so Hamied did as was told.

The creature was down, but Hamied stayed hidden behind the dumpster by orders of Ann-Marie, who also kept reiterating to act scared when whoever shot the thing came.

The clunking footsteps approached getting closer and closer when the figure cane into view Hamied falsified a startled jump. "Hey it's alright Miss, take it easy."

Hamied looked to the man's face to see which Winchester it was. Through Hamied's blue eyes she came face to face with John Winchester. "You alright?"

"I am fine," replied Hamied.

John looked perplexed a the ease of the response. "Fine, you sure, most people would run screaming in the other direction without so much as a thank you."

"Well I am not most people and thank you."

"Yeah, sure," John replied and turned to leave.

_"He's so handsome. I wish I could get with a guy like that."_

"Wait," called Hamied.

_"What are you doing?"_ Ann-Marie asked.

Hamied ignored her as John turned around. "Can I do anything for you?"

"I'm good Miss."

"Ann-Marie, my friends call me Ann."

"Thanks play it up Hamied," she said but all of sudden hit a brick wall and saw nothing.

"I'm not a nurse or anything, but I can tend to whatever wounds you may have. My apartment is not to far from here."

"You sure about this? You don't even know my name."

"What is your name then?"

"John Winchester."

"Nice to meet you John Winchester, would you like to come to my place so I can patch you up?"

John Winchester caved in, he led the woman to his truck where she then gave him directions to her place.

They sat on the couch in the living room with Hamied looking John over for injuries. "You are very unique you know," she said staring into John's eyes.

Hamied did know what was overcoming her, she'd told herself she was not going to delve into human desires. She leaned foreword brushing her borrowed lips against his, but John pulled away. "How old are you?"

Thirty-One, why is my age relevant?"

"Just checkin'," replied John, leaning back in, kissing the young woman before him.

"I have never felt this way before?" Hamied breathed into John's open mouth.

"What way?"

"This overwhelming desire to be with another."

"You haven't had sex before?"

Hamied drew on Ann-Marie's memories. "Yes, once in my youth, with another boy, but it was never like this."

She pressed her lips harder against his and he pressed back. As each moment went by things grew more heated and demanding. "Room," grunted John.

"Down the hall."

They made their way down the hall to the bedroom. Hamied fell back onto the bed, John falling on top of her. "You sure about this?" John asked.

"I am."

Before either could reconsider the situation clothes were shed and Hamied was lying with her back on top of the comforter completely naked. John crawled up he too completely naked and over the top of her. He stared at her for moments on end before bending down and began to plant kisses down her creamy colored skin.

Hamied had never been so overwhelmed with such sensations before, having not walked Earth for centuries. She succumbed to earthly needs and wants even though she'd vowed not to.

John Winchester worked his way back up her body, finally stopping on her lips. Rough pulling kisses with and occasional bite. Hamied opened her mouth and remembered to kiss back. "You ready?" John slowly drew out the question between kisses.

"Yes, please," breathed Hamied.

"Do you hav-"

"Just take me now, I am fine, everything will be fine."

"Alright."

They proceeded onward, panting and grabbing, kissing and thrusting. Sweat dribbled and slid down skin. Time passed but neither kept track and suddenly a white hot light flashed behind Hamied's eyes and felt as though she was being filled up with ecstasy.

John then slowly removed himself from her and got up in search for his discarded clothes. "Where are you going?" Hamied asked.

"I have to go, jobs in other cities, more monsters to catch. I'm meeting my son for a job. Thanks for patching me up though."

"I understand, you must save other lives and it was not a problem to help you with your wounds.

"Well you got to be the most understanding girl I've met. Thanks again," he said placing a kiss on her forehead before leaving.

Hamied was still coming down from the bliss she had experienced, slowly moving under the sheets, throwing the comfortor of the bed completely and stared through the window into the night sky. She was drifting into a haze when she saw two shooting stars streak through the dark sky. She could barely mumble a no before she fell asleep.

* * *

When she woke the next morning it was to Ann-Marie nagging her and an unknown feeling within the confines of her abdominal region. _"Hamied what happened? What did you do?"_

"I had sexual relations with John Winchester."

_"Please tell me you used some sort of protection."_

"No, why would I have any need for protection. I can protect you from any disease you may catch normally."

_"That's not what I was implying. I'm not going to get pregnant right Hamied?"_

It then hit Hamied the weird sensation that kept nagging and pulsing within her and the falling stars from last night. "I am afraid that you are pregnant."

_"WHAT? Hamied I've only had sex once before when I was a stupid teenager and we took precautions, you don't and in one night get me pregnant."_

"I will stay with you until the child is born."

_"Who says that I want to keep this baby."_

"Do not say such thing, I saw the shooting stars last night."

_"So what does that have to do with anything?"_

"An angel fell from heaven last night and the shooting stars is how human eyes perceives it. When an angel falls they are reborn human, often the birth is a miracle."

_"You're saying that I'm carrying an angel baby."_

"Precisily, although I believe that this scenario will be slightly different."

_"How?"_

"Normally when this happens it is when the conception of a fallen angel is done it is between two humans and here it was not. Never has the angel been in a female body when committing lust, normally it is done is male's body to human woman and the offspring were called Nephelim. This however is the opposite, even if an angel hadn't fallen last night your child would still be half angel, half human. I believe that this child will be far more special and far more powerful then it would be ordinarily."

_"Well that's just peachy."_

"I must find out which angel fell, find their grace and protect it, so no one can use it against them. I must take total control over your body for a brief amount of time."

_"Like you didn't last night."_

"I will not commit in sexual escapades."

_"Fine, whatever."_

Hamied took control and listened in on a conversation from heaven because she could not risk leaving Ann-Marie behind. _"Hamied disappeared and now Castiel has fallen, we can't afford any more dwindling numbers,"_ said the calm voice of Zachariah.

_"And who's fault is that, please enlighten me,"_ said an enraged Uriel.

_"We sat back and let Castiel watch over the Winchester brothers far to much. We all know how infatuated he got with them," _Raphael said.

Hamied left the conversation, Castiel the youngest angel in all of heaven had succumbed to the desperation of falling. She understood why everyone was worried about this. Sometime in the near future Castiel was suppose to lead a fleet of angels into hell to retrieve the righteous man that would be put there.

With the knowledge that Castiel had fallen and more then likely the child she and Ann-Marie were carrying she set out to look where Castiel's grace had touched down. She would have to do it the human way as well so as not to alert the other angels.

* * *

When Hamied found a cedar tree that had shot up in the middle of a fire engulfed forest. She approached the cedar tree and rested a tender hand on the tree's trunk. Feeling the grace pulsing through the tree. She carefully extracted the grace and placed it into a special vile and then sealed it into a special lock box. She disappeared to John's secret storage and hid the box there.

* * *

Month's passed and Hamied stayed with Ann-Marie as the baby grew inside of her. Hamied was growing tired of living down on earth, but wanted the child to be okay. She kept them all hidden from demon and angel alike. In the early hours on August twentieth, two thousand three, Hamied in Ann-Marie's body went into labor.

Ann-Mare had reminded Hamied that they needed to go to the hospital and Hamied whisked them off to the hospital emergency entrance. By late afternoon the baby boy was born. _"Ann-Marie, Ann-Marie,"_ called Hamied, who had given Ann-Marie full control during the birthing processes. The child had been taken away to be cleaned up. Ann-Marie herself had already gotten cleaned up and moved to a room. "What do you want Hamied?"

_"Please Ann-Marie I know you are angry with me, but I want you to name him Castor."_

"Why should I, I thought you said that he was the angel Castiel, why shouldn't I name him that?"

_"No, you can't, if you do then the other angels will surely find out who and where he is. Please name him Castor it shares some similarities and if you wish you can give him a middle name of your choice."_

Ann-Marie had a feeling there were other reasons Hamied wanted the boys name to be that. "Fine, okay."

_"I must leave you now, please take care of him. I will leave information about John Winchester with you incase you ever find that you need his help."_

With that Hamied left the vessel Ann-Marie to return to heaven.

Ann-Marie sighed glad the angel had finally left her. A nurse walked in wheeling in the basinet in coming to a stop alongside the bed. "Here's your baby boy Miss."

Ann-Marie saw the card on the basinet reading Baby Boy Carlson. The nurse lifted the small boy out and handed him over. "Do you have a name picked out for your son?"

Ann-Marie slowly nodded her head peterfied about holding the bundle wrapped in blue blankets. "Castor."

"Castor?" the woman asked with a raised eyebrow. "Do you mind spelling that for me."

"Umm… sure, C.A.S.T.O.R."

"Alright, do you have a middle name for the little guy?"

"James," replied Ann-Marie. "Castor James."

"That sounds goof an just to be sure all the paper work is right, you are the mother, Ann-Marie Carlson."

"Yes."

"Do you know who the boy's father is?"

Ann-Marie stayed quiet for a few minutes. "Honey, were you raped?"

Ann-Marie very much felt like it at times, but she sighed and took a deep breath. "No, one night stand. His name was John Winchester."

"Okay, John…. Winchester, and your sons name is Castor James Car-"

"NO! No I want his name to be Winchester."

"What? Are you sure? I mean… most women don't give the umm…"

"Well I don't want him to have my last name I want him to have his fathers."

"Fine, fine, alright. Castor James Winchester it is. Born August twentieth two thousand three at One Thirteen PM," said the nurse. "Would you like to hold him for awhile longer before I take him back to the nursery?"

"Sure I guess," replied Ann-Marie, the nurse left her with Castor.

No matter how long she stared at the small bundle in her arms, she could not feel that motherly pull of adoration. She couldn't find any love for this child, that by human definition was hers. She did not know how she was going to protect a child she couldn't love.

* * *

Hamied returned to Heaven only to be greeted by Raphael, Michael, and Zachariah. "Hamied where have you been?" asked Raphael.

"I… I ha-"

"Can you not think of an excuse," sneered Zachariah.

"I do not know what you speak of," replied Hamied.

"Do not play ignorant in front of me Hamied," said Michael, voice firm. "I know where you have been. Heaven did not grant you permission to assume a vessel."

"I regret what I did. I got far too curious and did not wish to fall."

Michael and Raphael continued to stare at Hamied. "Speaking of fallen Hamied," said Zachariah. "Castiel has fallen from grace."

"What do you mean?" Hamied asked, keeping a stony face to not let on about knowing of Castiel.

"I believe it was your fault. You were the one who was encouraging Castiel to watch humans and now heaven has lost one of it's best soldiers."

"Zachariah speaks true and you have walked the earthly planes without the consent of heaven's higher ranks," said Michael. "You will be sent to rehabilitation and will take Castiel's place. When the time comes, you will lead a fleet of fellow angels and lay siege to hell and you will raise the righteous man from perdition."

With Michael's last words Hamied was escorted to the rehabilitation center. There wasn't a place worse then this in heaven for an angel.

**

* * *

**

**a/n: **So that was the first bit. sorry if the kind of sex scene sucks. I have never written one and well don't have any first hand experience so... Question for anyone, how would I go about positng this on LJ. **~StoryDreamer**


	2. The Revelation of Castor Winchester

**A/N: **This was orignally suppose to be the orignal first chapter before I decided to do the other one. I'm sorry if Castor doesn't sound like a real two year old.

**Heaven's Hybrid**

**S.1 Ep.11: The Revelation of Castor Winchester (Takes place during/after Scarecrow)**

Ellen Harvelle was working her roadhouse coincidently named _Harvelle's_with her daughter Joanna Beth. It was late the crowd wasn't huge anymore, but there were still a few hunters hanging around, cleaning weapons, getting drunk, sharing stories about hunts.

Ellen had heard talk the hunter John Winchester was closing in on the demon he'd be hunting for years. She needed to call him, let him know she could help. Drying another glass, she looked up when she heard the door open.

A woman somewhere in her thirties with dark hair and piercing blue eyes, carrying a small sleeping boy no older than two on her hip as she came up to the bar counter. "How can I help you?" asked Ellen, tossing the bar rag over her shoulder.

"I'm looking for a man named John Winchester. I was told this was a place he comes to.

John Winchester hasn't come here for quit sometime."

"Oh, I ah see. It's just I know what it is he does for a living and I just don't feel safe anymore."

"Who wouldn't feel that way after finding out what's out there."

"It's…" she started looking at the small boy with his head rested on her shoulder as he slept. "I just can't take care of him anymore, it's too much… I thought he'd be better of with John."

"He's… Is he John's boy?" asked Ellen.

She nodded her head sadly. "I just need to get him to John Winchester, do you know how I can get a hold of him?"

"Unfortunately John is one tough sonofabitch to get hold of."

The Woman sighed and looked around the roadhouse nervously as though she wanted to say something to Ellen, but didn't want anyone else to hear about it. "I have a bed you could use for your boy if you like, your arms must be getting' tired from holding him."

"Really that would be great thanks."

"Jo honey, take over would ya."

"Sure thing mom."

"Come this way," said Ellen.

The woman followed Ellen into the back. Normally this is where Jo and herself lived when the roadhouse wasn't open, but the boy was dead to the world and needed a good place to sleep and the woman's arms looked like they were about to fall off. "Here you can lay him down on the bed."

The woman did so as the boy let out a soft moan before he curled in on himself and stuck his thumb in his mouth. "Why can't you take care of him anymore? Why do you want to give him to John?" asked Ellen.

"I can't do it anymore, he's just too much for me to handle."

"Ms. all kids are a lot to handle."

"No, you don't get it. It wasn't my decision. I didn't ask for him it wasn't my choice. I took care of him for as long as I could because I was told he was special, that he was unique, a rarity, but I just can't, I can't do it anymore. I've tried to love him like a mom should, but I just don't and I can't pretend. It will only hurt him later. Please ma'am take care of him. Find John Winchester and give him his son," she said and began to rummage through the handbag on her arm.

"I can't take him…"

"No please, you have to. I barely know who you are and I feel like I can trust you and you know about those… things. You can protect him until you can get a hold of John Winchester," she said and pulled out a wad of paper documents. "His name's Castor, he's two years old, born August twentieth."

Ellen took the papers from the woman, the top one being a birth certificate saying the boy's name was **Castor James Winchester**, father John Winchester, mother Ann-Marie Carlson. "He really likes water, umm… especially holy water."

Ellen looked up at the woman. "I took him to church about a month ago and all he wanted was to drink the water, he succeeded in a few mouthfuls. He's really shy at first. I can't thank you enough, but I have to go now before he wakes up."

"Whoah, wait. You said he was a rarity. What do you mean by that?"

The woman looked to the ground. "I can't protect him very well if I don't know what's going on," added Ellen.

"I can't tell you everything; all I can say is that Castor is a hybrid. You have an envelope, it's for John Winchester only, it explains everything that happened to create Castor, who he is and what he is. I have to go bye."

With that Ann-Marie Carlson left never to be heard from again. Ellen looked down to the small boy sleeping on the bed with his mop of black hair. He looked so peaceful, serene, and innocent sleeping there. _"Damn you John Winchester,"_ she muttered. _"Dragging an innocent boy into this crazy dangerous life."_

Looks like she'd be making a call to John after all. She wouldn't tell him about the kid over the phone, but hopefully she would get his attention enough that he'd come to the roadhouse.

She picked up her phone and dialed his number, getting no answer just the voicemail she waited for the beep. "John it's Ellen again, look don't be stubborn you know I can help, call me."

She hung up the phone as the boy began to stir, eyes blinking. Vivid blue eyes finally focused on Ellen. "Where mommy, she say we look for my daddy so he could help protec me."

"Oh Sweetie, your mommy had to go. She left you with me so I can take care of you 'til we find your daddy."

"You know my daddy?" the boy asked staring up at her.

"I know your daddy. He's… he's a good man.

"Thhhh…th-a-ank you," he said.

"You're welcome Sweetie."

"My name's Castor."

"Nice to meet you Castor, I'm Ellen.

"Where my mommy go?"

Ellen's heart dropped remembering Ann-Marie had said she hadn't loved the boy, but felt obligated to take care of him. "I don't know Sweetie."

"Did she go looking for Daddy?"

"I don't think so Sweetie."

"She lef me didn she?" he asked tears falling down his small face.

"I'm sorry Sweetie," she said brining him to her as she cradled him and began to rock back and forth.

"I know she didn't really love me, I could see it and feel it. I don know how but I's could. Na wike you, you don know me bu I's can see the ffection come off you," he mumbled into her neck.

Soon Castor fell back asleep in Ellen arms. She tucked him in, rubbing his bangs out of his face before leaving the room. She knew things were going to change.


	3. Devestating News

**Disclaimer: Can't believe I forgot the disclaimer, actually I can I tend to do it to the first few chapters of all my fanfics and even when reminding myself to do it the next time I still forget. Anyway, don't own Suprnatural or it's characters, don't even really own Castor sense he's fallen Castiel. A big chunck of this is from the episode with only some aditives hopefully that will thin out later this was just one I found difficult not to leave out the conversation and discovering John's dead and Castor fatherless.**

**A/N: **I already know what episodes I'm using for season 2 of supernatural, just need to write and type them.

**S.2 Ep.2: Devastating News (Takes place during Everybody Loves A Clown)**

Ash had fallen asleep on the pool table and Ellen and Jo were cleaning up and getting ready to open up later. Castor or as the three of they had begun to call him, 'Case'. It was easier to obscure that way, was asleep in the Harvelle's sleeping quarters. He hadn't been feeling good for a little over a week, he was just a little miserable sniffly mess. When Ellen asked him if he could tell her what was wrong he had just said that he hurt all over.

The two women heard the screeching of some rust bucket pull up to the Roadhouse and the engine cut. "Jo honey."

Jo knew what that meant, get a weapon and prepare to shoot. They hid from sight and waited, not even leaving hiding when heard the voices calling from outside or the clicking of lock picks in the door.

There was complete silence after the door shut and the sound of foot steps. "Hey buddy," she heard, they must have found Ash. "I'm guessing that isn't Ellen."

Damn right it wasn't her mother, but why were these guys looking for her in the first place. "Yeah," came the answering voice.

Jo heard one set of foot steps head off to where her mother was and the door swing open and closed as the second set of foot steps descended the short flight of stairs. His back turned to her she carefully approached putting the rifle up to his lower back. "Oh God, please let that be a rifle."

She pumped the gun. " No, I'm just real happy to see you," she replied. "Don't move."

"Not moving, copy that. You know, you should know something Miss. When you put a rifle on someone you don't want to put it right up against their back, makes it real easy to do…" he said fading out before spinning around quickly, grabbing the rifle from her hands, pumping the fun again releasing the live shell. "That."

Jo didn't think twice throwing a punch right in his face and grabbing the rifle back pointing it at him. "Sam, need some help here," he shouted. "Can't see, I can't even see," he began to mumble holding his nose.

The other guy, Sam apparently came out from the back with his hands behind his head. "Sorry Dean, can't right now, I'm a… a little tied up," Sam said gesturing behind himself.

"Sam? Dean?" Ellen asked. "Winchester?"

"Yeah," they both replied.

"Sonofabitch," Ellen mumbled.

Jo was confused. "Mom you know these guys?"

"Yeah I think these are John Winchester's boys," she replied lowering her weapon laughing. "Hey, I'm Ellen, my daughter Jo."

Jo finally lowered the rifle seeing her mothers ease. "Hey."

"You're not going to hit me again are ya?" Dean said rubbing his nose.

Everyone settled down and Ellen got some ice for Dean's sore nose. "There you go," she said, handing him the towel wrapped ice to Dean.

Ellen was debating on whether to ask if it were possible they could get a hold of their dad, but she would give a few minutes see what's going on. "Thanks," Dean said as he put the ice to his nose. "You called our dad, said you could help, help with what?"

"Well… the demon of course. I heard he was closing in on it," she replied and saw the two brothers glance at each other.

"What is there an article in the Demon Hunters Quarterly that I missed, I mean who are you? How do you know about all this?" asked Dean.

"Hey I just run a Saloon, but hunters have been known to pass through now and then including your dad along time ago. John was like family once."

"Oh yeah, how come he's never mentioned you before," replied Dean.

Ellen was silent for a brief momement. "You'd have to ask him that."

There was silence all around again. "So why exactly do we need your help?"

"Hey don't do me any favors. Look if you don't want my help fine, don't let the door smack your ass on the way out, but John wouldn't of sent you if…" Ellen said fading suddenly realizing. "He didn't send you."

She watched as the brothers stayed silent. "He's alright isn't he?"

"No," replied Sam. "No he isn't. It was the Demon we think; umm it just got him before he got it I guess."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, we're alright," said Dean.

"Really, I know how close you and your dad wer-"

"Really lady okay, I'm fine."

Ellen could tell Dean wasn't fine no one could be after losing a loved one, but he wanted to hide it she'd let him. "So look if you could help, we could really use all the help we can get," Sam said breaking the uncomfortable quiet.

"Well we can't, but Ash will."

"Who's Ash?" asked Sam.

"ASH!"

Ash shot up from the pool table. "What? Closing time?"

"That's Ash?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Em hm," Jo replied nodding her head. "Man's a genius."

Sam and Dean gave over the folder of information their dad had compiled over the years to see if Ash could find anything. After being told it would take approximately fifty-one hours they sat down to wait it out. Ellen worked on refilling salt shakers wondering how to break things to Castor. When Sam had asked about the case she had put together thinking a friend could take care of it. Sam told her they would take it and after calling Dean over and telling him about it they both left. She sighed as the door closed behind them. She heard the swing door open but there wasn't the thunk-thunk of it swinging back and forth. She turned around to see little blue eyes staring at her between the door and it's frame. "Case what are you doing up Sweetie?"

"I her my daddy's name, did you fine him?" he asked.

It scared Ellen sometimes how good the boys hearing was. "No Sweetie, we haven't," she said.

"Why, why you say his name? Can the men help fine my daddy?"

"Case your daddy is a hard man to find, but-"

"Daddy's dead isn't he?"

Ellen was startled on how the two almost three year old had picked that up. "It's why I hurt all over."

It dawned on Ellen just then, remembering Case was a hybrid. His non-human half instinctively must've picked up on his father's death. "Case Sweetie, I'm so sorry," she said bending down and scooping the boy up in her arms, cradling him as the boy began to sob. "Shh, shh," said Ellen bouncing the sobbing boy up and down in attempt to calm him down. Sobs soon turned into small hiccups, which turned into sniffles. His little kneading hand slowed then stopped gripping the back of Ellen shirt, he was asleep.

Jo looked at Castor as he slept in her mother's arms as she continued to softly bounce him. "Mom?"

"What is it Jo?"

"Why didn't you say anything to Dean or Sam about Case?"

"They're already dealing with enough as it is-"

"That's bull."

"Their father just died and you want me to bring up to them that 'oh by the way you have a half-brother that I've been tryin' to get a hold of your dad about, but the stupid bastered won't pick up his phone and by the way he's a hybrid of some sort and only half human.'"

"Sorry, but they have a right to know and with John dead maybe the next best thing is for them to take him," replied Jo.

Ellen very well knew that she would have to tell Sam and Dean about Castor eventually, but she had grown attached to him and really didn't want him to be in the middle of all that danger. She also didn't know how well the would react to having a half-brother and knowing their father had slept with another woman.

* * *

It was a couple days later and Jo was bouncing up and down, the boy was actually giggling for the first time in a little over a week. Ellen was thankful her daughter was distracting him from the grief of finding out his dad was dead. "stop, pwease," the boy giggled.

"Stop, stop, but I can't stop. You haven't hit my stop button yet," replied Jo, hanging the boy upside down.

She lifted Case up and he made a grab for her nose, finally bopping Jo on the nose. "Oh you got me."

Castor smiled through a sleepy yawn. "Are you tired buddy?" asked Ellen as the phone rang.

He nodded sleepily in Jo's arms. "Jo, why don't you put him down for a nap," she said before picking up the phone. "Harvelle's."

It was Sam, he asked for her help with identifying what they were hunting, given some details about what happened and after doing some research of her own she told him her best guess was a Rakshasa and gave Sam the information they would need to kill before saying good-bye so they could finish the job.

In the afternoon of the following day was when the Winchester brother came back. They hung out for a bit the talked with Ash about the Demon.

Jo looked at her mother briefly before Ellen offered them a place to stay. Maybe they would run into Castor and then it would be easier to explain or at least open doors to. Castor right now though was taking his afternoon nap. The brothers turned down the offer though and left.

* * *

It was one night a few months later when she heard from either brother again. She and Jo were working, while Case was sleeping the night away. Ellen herself was rather edgy lately. Hunters had begun to ask questions about where Case came from.

Sam was the one who called to ask about Gordon Walker. She told him he was a great hunter, but then Sam told her they were working together and her heart froze in her chest briefly. She adamantly told Sam that he and Dean had to get away from Gordon. Let Gordon handle the case. When she got off the phone with him she prayed that he had listened to her.

**A/N:**May be awhile before the next is posted, but it will be a redue of Simon Said. If anyone has any ideas of what episodes they would like to see after season 2 let me know and I'l try to work it in. I only know some of the other seasons. I just really like the idea of Cas really being Sam and Dean's brother and this idea came out of nowhere. I've read multiple fics where Dean and Sam see Cas as family or Cas rips his grace out later and is reborn as Lisa and Dean's son or someone elses son. I wanted a fic where he was actually their blood brother and as far as I know I haven't seen one.

As much as I'm a Dean/Castiel fan that won't be happening in this fic, for the sheer perpose that I'm not a brother on brother fan and the fact that Dean is like 27 and Cas is 2, eewwww that's wrong.

~StoryDreamer


	4. Learning New Things

**A/N: **Here is the next part of Heaven's Hybrid. Some of words are intentionally spelled wrong or not completed for the sake that Castor can't pronounce everything the right way. Also for those of you wondering where I got Castor, I've seen a lot of the usage of Lucas when Castiel has a human name, but I wanted something different that also had the Cas in it then I thought about Castor and Pollux they come froem greek-roman mythology i believe. I also just like the name. I wanted a name real close and similar to Castiel, so I went with Castor. Anyway here you go.

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, Don't own the son Can't fight this feeling**

**S.2 Ep.5: Learning New Things (Takes Place During Simon Said) **

Ellen watched as Dean walked into the Roadhouse stopping in front of her daughter Sam rushed in behind stopped briefly and asked a quick question then hurried off in the direction of Ash's back room, Dean followed him more slowly. Jo glanced over at her mother as if to say 'tell them', but Ellen had reasons not to.

When they came back with Ash, she saw her daughter go over to Dean and talk to him. She half hoped she wasn't telling him about Case, but she also knew that her daughter was attracted to Dean and could very well be talking about something else.

As quickly as they came they were gone. Sam in a big hurry to get where they were going, leaving herself, Jo, and Ash wondering what was going on with the boys.

Some hunters were staring at them with questioning looks. Ellen ignored them and went back to working. "House fires on a kids six month birthday. That has to be the weirdest question I've been asked," said Ash, holding his laptop under his arm while standing at the bar counter.

"I don't think that's the weirdest of it," said Ellen.

"Wasn't that the way Sam and Dean's mom died?" asked Jo.

Ellen nodded her head in response. "Something is going on here."

"You think it has anything to do with the Demon?" asked Jo in a hushed voice, trying to keep others from overhearing the conversation.

"We sure as hell are going to ask them about it though," replied Ellen. "Give me all the information you dug up for them Ash."

"I don't know if I'd feel comfortable with giving information I was trusted with to keep to myself."

Ellen glared at Ash and he looked away. "I'll get right on that."

"There's a war coming and this, this is somehow a big part of it, we have a right to know," said Ellen.

"They also have a right to know about certain things," replied Jo in an angry whisper.

"We are not going to talk about this right now."

"So it's a one way street, he's their brother they have a right to know about him and Case has a right to know about them."

"I said we weren't going to talk about this right now Joanna Beth."

"No I want to know why you are so reluctant to give Sam and Dean their brother."

Ellen swallowed noticeably. "I have my reasons alright, that's it."

The kitchen door swung back and forth and out emerged Castor, clad in pajamas, hair sticking up all over the place, bags were under his eyes. He rubbed at them tiredly. "Case, what are you doing up Sweetie?" asked Ellen.

"I woked up."

"Woke, I woke up," she corrected. "Why'd you wake up?"

"Don' 'member, I thinked I was havin' bad dream, but I don' 'member it."

"I'm sorry Sweetie, but it's past your bedtimes you should really go back to bed."

"M not tired."

"To bad for you," she said picking him up.

He began to squirm in her arms leaning over to try and reach for the bowl of pretzels. "Pwzals."

"Nope, no pretzels for you right now."

"Bu I wan um."

"How 'bout a warm cup of milk instead and then it's off to bed alright."

"Em kay," he replied.

Ellen readjusted him on her hip taking a mug usually used for coffee or tea and gave it to Castor to hold. The three year old took interest in the mug turning it over in his hands. She took the both back to the kitchen. "Set the mug down Case or give it to me."

"Whys?"

"So we can pour some milk in it silly."

"Cans u hol' it why you pour?"

"You going to keep the mug upright?"

"Yes um."

"Okay," she said pretending to be suspicious of him not keeping a steady cup on purpose.

After the milk had been fixed she proceeded to rummage around for a tippy cup to pour the milk into. Castor was now sitting on the counter, Ellen found the cup and brought it over and began to pour the warmed milk in to the plastic cup. "No I wanna use tha cup," said Castor pointing to the mug.

"Sorry Sweetie, but last time we tried a regular cup most of it ended up in your lap instead of your tummy," she said and tickled him.

He smiled and giggled. Ellen turned her attention back to the tippy cup snapping the lid on and handed it over to him.

He began to drink the warm milk. Ellen picked him back up and brought him back out sitting him at the bar. She kept a close eye on him as she cleaned glasses or served drinks. "Hey there little guy," said Ed.

"Hi."

"Whatchya drinkin'."

"Milk."

"Sounds good."

"Makes my 'ummy feel fuzzy an warm."

"That means its working sport."

Castor looked at him blinking his eyes once and tilting his head. "Spor?"

"It's a nickname kid. Hey you wanna play a game?"

Ellen looked over at Ed and glared. "You husslin' three year olds now Ed."

"No thanks you, I don' wike guns they dangous an loud," announced Castor.

"They sure are Sport."

"I wike swords better."

That announcement was surprising even to Ellen. "I think that it's time to go back to bed," said Ellen.

Castor let out a small yawn and bobbed his head. Ellen lifted him of the bar and on to her hip. "I wanna song pwease."

"You know I can't sing Sweetie."

"Pwease."

"How about I have Jo sing to you instead."

"M' kay," he replied.

She brought him back to his room and laid him down pulling the covers up over his small body. "Shut your eyes and try to go to sleep Sweetie, I'll go get Jo," she said kissing him on her forehead.

She went back out to the activity and looked for her daughter. "Jo honey."

"Yeah mom," she replied, coming over to her after surviving some guys.

"Case would like a song."

"And I'm the recruit huh?" she said teasingly.

"Jo."

"I'm on it."

Jo left to go back to Castor's room to see him lying on his stomach with his eyes closed. She found it slightly amusing yet odd that Castor never really liked lying on his back. She went over and sat down on the edge of the bed and began to rub his back. "I hear you want a song?"

Castor replied with a small nod. "Pwease," he murmured.

"Hmm, what should it be," said Jo, she really didn't know what to sing him. "How about this one, we'll see how it goes_. I can't fight this feeling any longer and yet I'm still afraid to let it flow. What started out as friendship has grown stronger. I only wish I had the strength to let it show. I tell myself that I can't hold out forever. I say there is no reason for my fear, cause I feel so secure when we're together, you give my life direction, you make everything so clear. And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight. You're a candle in the window on cold dark winters night. And I'm getting closer then I ever thought I might. And I can't fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I started fighting. It's time to take this ship into the shore and throw away the ores forever, because I can't fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I started fighting for. And if I have to crawl upon the floor, come crashing threw the door, baby I can't fight this feeling anymore."_

She didn't have to sing much more of the song before soft snores were being emitted from Castor. "I wish my mom would tell your brothers about you," she said running her fingers through his hair and brushing his bangs out of his face. The boy hummed in his sleep, pressing into the hand that was giving him attention. "I wish I knew why you were so special."

Jo left the boy to sleep and went back to work. "He asleep? Asked Ellen.

"Yep, sound. Mom?"

"Yes Jo."

"Do you ever wonder about him?"

"All the time Jo honey, all the time."

"I still think they should know."

"Jo," said Ellen in a warning tone.

Jo threw up her hands and walked away.

* * *

A few days later the Roadhouse had closed and it was mid-day, Castor was sitting on the bar counter munching on pretzels while Jo and Ellen cleaned up and prepared fro the next opening. Ellen swung the bar rag over his shoulder and stood in front of Castor. "Case, can I ask you a question Sweetie?"

"Yes 'em," he replied through a mouthful of pretzel.

Ellen removed the bowl from his small hands so she could get a clear answer without a continuous mouthful of pretzel. "The other night you were talking about swords and that you liked them better then guns, why?" enquired Ellen.

"They not loud."

"True, but why'd you say something like that?"

"I 'ave dreams 'bout fighing creturs."

"What kind of creatures?

"I don know bu I fighted 'em."

"You fought them."

The boy nodded his head. "May I 'ave pwzals bac pwease?"

She gave Castor five more pretzels that he munched on with enthusiasm. Ash came out of the back looking at least a little bit tired and handed over the rest of the papers about the Winchesters latest hunt. Ellen knew the boy would be here soon she called them and told them to get their asses to roadhouse. She wasn't sure if she should tell them about Castor yet or not, she had grown to love the boy like he was her own and she had concerns about his safety. The boys would more then likely never let anything happen to him, she couldn't shake it though. "Case do you want to take a nap now."

"'M not tired."

"Can we find something for you to play with in your room?"

Castor shook his head no. "How 'bout he come with me. I mean that way he gets out and the little man can help me with the shopping."

"Yay, shop with Ash," Castor yelled.

"Alright, but no candy or sweets," said Ellen.

"I'm cool with that. Lets go munchkin," said Ash lifting Castor of the counter and setting him on the ground.

Castor took of to the door waiting for Ash to open it before he bolted outside, Ash following out.

Jo glared at her mother. "You're unbelievable you know that."

"Don't you start with me."

"Was that just another rouse to get him out of here so Dean and Sam won't run into him."

"I wasn't the one who suggested it Jo and he wanted to go so I wasn't going to deprive him of it," replied Ellen, she gathered up some of the pretzel bowls and headed to the back. She practically threw the bowls on to the counter followed by the bar rag that was on her shoulder. "Bill I don't know what I should do?" she whispered.

The front door swung open and Dean and Sam entered the room. "So, uh, your mom called said she wanted to talk," said Dean.

"Yeah, just sit down she should be back out in a minute," replied Jo.

"I'm here," said Ellen coming back through the swinging door. "Jo go pull up another case of beer."

"Mom."

"Now, please," said Ellen, as Jo set the stuff down a left. "So you wanna tell me about this last hunt of yours?"

"No, not really," replied Dean. "No offense, it's just kind of a family thing."

"Not anymore. I got this stuff from Ash. Andrew Gallagher's house burned down on his six month birthday just like your house. You think it was the demon both times? You think it went after Gallagher's family?"

"Yeah, we think so," Sam said.

"Sam."

"Why?"

"None of your business."

Ellen sucked in breath and then turned to Dean. "You mind your tongue with me boy. This isn't just your war, it's war. Something big and bad is coming and it's coming fast and their side holds all the cards. Now at best, all we got is us, together. No secrets or half-truths here."

"There are people out there. Like Andy Gallagher, like me and ummm, we all have some kind of ability," explained Sam.

"Ability?"

"Yeah, Psychic ability," Sam clarified, Dean shook his head as Sam continued. "Me, I have um, I have visions, permissions. I don't know, it's different for everybody. The demon said he had plans for people like us."

"What kind of plans?"

"We don't really know for sure."

"These people out there, these psychics. They dangerous?"

"No, not all of them," Dean finally put in.

"But some are, some are very dangerous," Sam cut in.

"Okay, how many of them we looking at?" Ellen asked.

"We've been able to track down a clear pattern so far. They've all had house fires the night of the kids six month birthday."

Sam interrupted. "That's not true."

There was a moments pause. "What?"

"Webber or Anson Weems or whatever his name is. I looked at his files and there was no house fire. There's nothing out of the ordinary."

"Which breaks pattern, so if there's any others like him, there'd be nothing in the system," Ellen put together as she hear the kitchen door swing. "No way to track them all down."

"So who knows how many of them are really out there?"

Ellen looked at the boys for a few minutes silent again. "Jo honey."

"Yeah?"

"You better break out the whisky instead."

**A/N:** I heard the song Can't Fight This Feeling long before I heard it on SPN, when I did here that song I immeaditly went I know that song where do I know that song, but that it eventually hit me, oh it's on my moms love songs CD. Hope you enjoyed, i'm off to vote for spn to be Tv Guide cover some more. ~StoryDreamer


	5. Keeping Secrets

**A/N:**Sorry it took so long to update for those of you enjoying the story. I've been side tracked and typing this all out was tideous.

**Disclaimer: **Come on it this really necessary, we all know I don't own Supernatural.

**S.2 Ep.6: Keeping Secrets (Takes place during No Exit)**

Jo watched her mom clean up in the upper eating area where the pool table sat. it was still early morning so Castor was still in bed asleep and Dean and Sam who had quickly stopped by had left again or were leaving, she hadn't heard the rumble of the Impala. She looked down at the folder in her hands of the case she had put together. She set the folder down on the counter before going up and approaching her mom. "Mom, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Honey go 'head," said Ellen.

"I've put a case together."

"You sure."

"Of course I'm sure mom."

"Good we can hand it over to a hunter tonight."

"No, I want to work it."

In frustration Ellen all but threw the glasses into the plastic tub. "Not going to happen, I need you here helping me with Castor."

"You don't need my help. I put this case together, I know it best be reasonable."

"I am your mother I don't have to be reasonable," Ellen shouted.

Jo fumed. "You can't keep me here," she yelled back beyond frustrated with her mother.

"Oh don't you bet on that Sweetie."

"What are you gonna do, chain me up in the basement?"

"You know what, you've had worse ideas then that lately. You don't want to stay, don't stay, go back to school."

"I didn't belong there. I was a freak with a knife collection."

"Yeah, but getting yourself killed on some dusty back road that's where you belong?" Ellen ranted, she noticed Jo looking beyond her and turned to see Sam and Dean had come in. "Guys, bad time."

"Yes ma'am," said Sam.

"Yeah we rarely drink before ten anyway," put in Dean.

"Wait I wanna know what they think about this," proclaimed Jo moving past her mom and up to the boys stopping them from leaving.

"I don't care what they think."

"Are you guys open?" asked a man with his family all in yellow shirts that said 'Nebraska is for lovers'.

"Yes," said Ellen.

"No," said Jo at the same time.

"We'll just check out the Arby's down the road," he replied and left with his family.

The phone began to ring, everyone stood there for a couple of rings. Jo threw her mother a look. Ellen felt the urge to roll her eyes. She moved to answer the phone. "Harvelle's, Yeah Preacher."

With her mom occupied Jo grabbed the folder and turned her attention to Sam and Dean. "Three weeks ago, a young girl disappears from a Philadelphia apartment," Jo starts to explain holding out the folder to Dean who just looks at it. "Take it, it won't bite."

"No, but your mom might," replied Dean, when Jo just offers it again he finally take it.

"This girl wasn't the first. Over the past eighty years six women have vanished, all from the same building, all blondes. Only happens every decade or two so cops never eye ball the pattern. So we're either dealing with a very old serial killer or-"

"Who put this together? Ash?" Dean interrupted.

"I did it myself."

Dean looked at her impressed. "Hmm."

"I gotta admit we've hit the road for a lot less," Sam put in.

"Good, you like the case so much you take it," said Ellen coming back into the conversation.

"Mom-"

"Joanna Beth, this family has lost enough. I won't loose you too," Ellen interrupted and looked to the boys then back to her daughter. "I just won't."

Jo looked down to the floor, then turned and left. Ellen watched Dean as his eyes followed her, she cleared her throat. "Right we'll uh… we'll just be going," said Dean turning and heading for the door. "Come on Sammy."

Ellen sighed and went to find her daughter. Jo was in the kitchen cleaning up some dirty dishes. "I know you hate me for not letting you hunt, but I have my reasons."

"And what's that?"

"I need you help with Castor."

"No you don't. You raised me by yourself; you're perfectly capable of taking care of Case on your own. Don't lie, what's the real reason you don't want me hunting."  
"You're my daughter Jo."

"You don't think I know that? I know you don't want to loose me like you did dad, but I know what I'm doing."

"That's just it you don't have any idea what you're doing. All you have are these wild notations some bar flies put in your head. You can't go in gung-hoe with no experience."

"I'm not your little girl anymore; I'm an adult I can make my own decisions."

"Don't plan on going after them," said Ellen turning and leaving.

"Yeah, like I'm going to do that when you made me look incompetent," Jo shouted after her.

Jo marched off to the room she shared with Castor and began to rummage around for a small bag to pack. Castor sat up in his bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Why you and Auntie El yelling?" asked Castor watching Jo walk around the room.

"Oh, sorry Case I forget how sensitive your hearing is sometimes. It was nothing okay," replied Jo.

Castor tilted his head to the side and stared at her for a long while, blinking once before speaking. "Lying bad."

Jo stopped in her tracks and looked at the small three year old she considered a baby brother. "Yes, lying is bad," she said going to sit next to him on the bed. "Mom and I got into an argument, nothing that you have to worry about okay."

"'Kay, bu where you going?"

"Just need a little break from mom."

"You don' wike me no more?"

"Of course I like you Case. I'm not going away forever. I'll be back, I'd miss you too much."

"I miss you too."

"Thanks buddy," smiled Jo. "I've got to finish packing, why don't you get dressed."

"'Kay," replied Castor scrambling out of the bed almost tripping on his sheets.

"Careful there."

"I fine."

Castor scrambled over to the bottom drawer pulling it open and rifling through it. Pulling out clothes a throwing them aside if he didn't like them. "What are you looking for?"

"My sweaer ves."

Jo went to the small closest and removed if from the hanger and brought to him. "Here you go Case."

"Thanks you Jojo."

Jo laughed lightly. "Sure thing goofy boy. Need any help?"

"I gots it."

"You sure?"

"I cans do its mysselves."

"Alright," she said continuing to pack watching Castor get dressed out of the corner of her eye. She watched as he ran out of the room after finishing getting dressed, smiling to herself seeing that he'd put on the sweater vest backwards.

She set down her stuff and went to Ash's room knocking on the door rapidly. "Ash open up," she yelled, there was no answer. "Now."

The door slowly opened, but never all the way. Ash poked his head out. "Yeah."

Jo rolled her eyes at Ash. "Get dressed, you know mom doesn't like it when you do that, especially with Case around."

"Don't know why it's such a big deal we both got the same parts going for us."

"Just get dressed. I need you to do me a favor."

"What's in it for me?"

"I can tell you what's in it for you if you don't," Jo said and smiled.

"You are one mean girl. I'll get dressed and be right with you."

"Good I'll be in my room packing."

As she headed back to the room she heard her mom shout at Castor . "Case, go put your shoes on, the last thing I need is a trip to the hospital 'cause you cut your feet open on some shards of glass."

She entered to room hearing running feet come her way. She packed quietly and watched him as he stopped in the doorway and glanced around the room.

He went straight to the pile of clothes on the floor, throwing and shoving them back in the bottom drawer looking for his shoes.

They weren't there. He cautiously approached Jo and tugged lightly on her shirt. "I can fine my shoes."

"Did you check under the bed?"

He ran to the bed getting on hands and knees, crawling under. One shoe flew out followed by another, then Castor reappeared.

Castor shoved his small feet into his shoes and took off. "Tie your shoes," she yelled after him.

"Whoa, hey watch it Munchkin you're going to plow somebody over," Ash said to Castor, when Castor was gone he turned his attention back to Jo. "So what's this thing you want me to do?"

"I need you to lay a credit card trail."

"Is this about the case in Pennsylvania?"

"Yeah, my mom went and passed it on to Dean and Sam when I worked my butt of to put it all together."

"I don't know if I want to get on your mom's bad side."

"Ash I will destroy that hunk of junk you call a laptop."

"'Kay, I'll do it, where you going to?"

"How 'bout Las Vegas."

"Las Vegas it is," replied Ash turning around about to leave.

"Hey Ash, don't do anything 'til I get out of here," said Jo.

"Gotchya covered," replied Ash and left.

After she finished pecking some things she quickly jotted down a note for her mom saying she was going to Vegas and quickly made her leave.

* * *

Ellen had seen the note her daughter had left her and since than been contemplating it. She just couldn't wrap her head around it. There was no way he daughter would just take off to Vegas especially after their huge fight. Knowing her daughter, Jo would probably do something to piss her off even more, like going to Pennsylvania. With that thought she immediately went over to the phone and dialed Dean's number, waiting for him to pick up. _"Yeah,"_ came the reply.

"Is she with you?"

_"Oh hi Ellen."_

"She left a note saying she was in Vegas. I don't believe it for a second," she said to him, she hears soft muttering over the phone. "Dean?"

_"I haven't seen her."_

"You sure about that?"

_"Yeah I'm sure."_

"Well please, if she shows up you'll drag her butt back here won't you?"

_"Absolutely."_

"Okay, thanks Honey," she said and hung up the phone.

She took a deep breath, something fishy was going on she could feel it deep down in her bones. She was brought out of her thoughts by a piercing cry. The only person that would be is Castor and it set her into instant mother mode. She came around the corner of the bar counter to see Castor on the floor tears starting to come and blood dribbled down the side of his face.

Castor's breath began to hitch and the tears were coming faster. Castor was a quiet crier, but Ellen hurried over and scooped him up, setting him on the counter. "Shh, shh Sweetie. You're alright, breathe in and out, deep breaths."

"Hurts."

"I know, let me take a look okay," she said.

She took tender careful fingers to exam where the cut was, finding it at his right eyebrow, it was pretty deep and looked like it would need stitches. Ellen was surprised he wasn't crying harder. "What happened Case?"

"I fell down an hits my head on the chair," he hiccuped pointing at the stool.

Ellen heaved another sigh looking to the floor. She then noticed that Castor's shoes were untied. "Case did you trip when you fell?"

The boy looked away and then turned back more tears pooled in the corner of his eyes. "Yes."

She took one of his shoe clad feet in her hands and started to tie them. "That's why we tie our shoes, so we don't trip on lose laces."

"I sorry, I so sorry. I tries to bu I cants."

"Oh shh, you're not in trouble Sweetie," she said finishing tying up his shoes. Her thumbs moved top wipe away the tears. "Now lets clean you up and see what we can do about that cut."

She went and dampened a wash cloth as he continued to sit patiently on the counter top. She came back and began to wipe away the blood on his face. The wound was still steadily oozing blood and Ellen knew that this meant a trip to the hospital.

She went to the first aid kit an collected some gauze and gauze tape. She came back and pressed the gauze to the cut on Castor's brow. "Hold that there Sweetie."

"I'm 'kay."

"No Sweetie we need to go to the hospital to get a couple of stitches."

"No I be 'kay, no sticheszes."

Ellen taped the gauze down and then lifted Castor off the counter placing his feet on the ground. He stood there staring up at her with his titled head and puppy dog eyes. "Now don't you be pulling that look on me young man we need to go to the hospital," she said looking sternly at the boy. "Ash, I'm taking Case to the hospital."

"Alright," he replied sounding distracted.

* * *

It took several hours to even be able to get seen at the hospital and by then the cut had stopped bleeding and Ellen was beginning to think it would've of been better for her to take care of it herself.

The nurses had been given her suspicious looks even though she had said she was babysitting for the week while his mother was on vacation. They were finally seen to for the couple stitches needed. By the time they came home Castor was sound asleep. She put him to bed and proceeded to open up the Roadhouse even though she hadn't gotten any sleep and was exhausted.

The next morning Ash was still plugging away at his computer. Castor came up to Ash, but didn't say anything just peered up at him little hands gripping the table. Ash finally looked over to him. "Hey C.J., my little man, what happened there?" he asked referring to the band-aid that covered the stitches.

"I gots sticheszes," he replied then looked to the lap top. "What you doing?"

"Oh, nothing you know, just browsing around, looking stuff up, messing," said Ash, Castor just stared at him with unblinking eyes. "I'm laying a credit card trail."

Castor perked up at that. "For Jojo? Where she go?"

"It's for Las Vegas."

"Where she go reallys?"

"Um, alright I'll tell you Munchkin, but you can't tell Auntie El. It has to be are little secret."

"Kay."

"Jo's in Philidelphia."

"Em 'Kay," he said and ran off to play.

It was a few hours later when Castor was eating lunch that things began to unravel. "Case, Sweetie have you seen Ash lately."

"Em, hm."

"What's he up to today."

"He's laying credit trail."

"What?"

Castor suddenly looked up at her eyes big and startled. "I… I wasn' spose to tell you."

"What are you not suppose to tell me?" she asked, Castor didn't say anything. "Castor, what are you not suppose to tell me? You're not in trouble."

"Ashie say he lay trail for Jojo."

"Ash! Get your butt out here now!"

A minute later Ash came cautiously out to greet. "Yeah Ellen."

"You mind telling me why you're laying a credit card trail for my daughter."

"What, that's crazy? Why would I do that?"

"Case told me what you were doing."

"I sorry, I didn' mean to."

"Where is she?" Ellen asked. "Philidelphia, isn't she."

"Yeah."

Ellen was to angry to form words. "I need to go out, take Castor with you please."

Once both were gone she instantly went to the phone and called Dean and waited for him to pick up. _"Yeah."_

"You lied to me. She's there."

_"Ellen."_

"Oh Ash told me everything. Mans a genius, but he folds like a cheap suit. Now you put my damn daughter on the phone."

_"She's a… going to have to call you back. She's taking care of feminine business."_

"Yeah right, where is she?" she asked, when there was nothing she yelled through the phone. "Where is she?"

_"Look, we'll get her back."_

"Get her back? Back from what?"

_"The spirit we're hunting it took her."_

"Oh my God."

_"She'll be okay, I promise_," said Dean.

"You promise, That is not the first time I've heard that from a Winchester."

_"What?"_

"If anything happens to her-"

_"It won't. I won't let it. Ellen I'm sorry, I really am."_

"I'm taking the first flight out. I'll be there in few hours," she said and hung up the phone not letting him get another word in before she was out the door on her way to the airport.

* * *

She sat on the plane agitated not sure how angry she was at her daughter or the older Winchester brothers. She couldn't sit still on the plane she was so furious and other passengers were looking at her nervously.

When she got of the plane she hastily flagged down a cab and gave him the address to the apartment building. Arriving there she looked for any sign of Dean's Impala and went to find the room they were staying in. The landlord at first wouldn't give it up, but after threatening him he gave it up gladly. She knocked on the door but got no answer so she waited right at the door. The three came around the corner, Jo looked surprised. "Mom, I'm sor-"

"I don't want to hear it. Get your things now," she said to Jo, then turned to Dean. "You're taking me and my daughter home."

The car ride was extremely awkward and without much conversation, except for when Dean attempted to lighten the mode, but that hadn't gone over so well and drove threw the night. They arrived back and the Roadhouse mid-morning.

Ellen entered the Roadhouse dragging her daughter in with her the boys followed. "Ellen," started Dean, and she turned to look at him. "This is my fault, okay. I lied to you and I'm sorry. But Jo did good out there. I think her dad would be proud."

"Don't you dare say that, not you," Ellen replied to him. "I need a moment with my daughter alone."

The two boys left silently not saying another word and Ellen turned back to her daughter. "You're angry, I understand."

"Angry? Angry doesn't begin to touch it."

"Lets just think about this. Everything's okay, I'm alive."

"Not after I'm through with you."

"Is this about me hunting or something else?"

"You let those boys use you as bait," yelled Ellen.

"They were right there backing me up the whole times," replied Jo trying to remain calm.

"That is why you don't have the sense to do this job, you're trusting your life to them."

"What are you talking about?"

"Like father, like sons that is what I'm talking about," Ellen replied her voice cracking, tears forming in her eyes.

There was silence until Jo spoke up. "John?" Jo asked, Ellen didn't say anything. "I thought you and John were friends?"

"Yeah, we were, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Mom, what aren't you telling me?"

Ellen took a deep breath and nodded her head. "You're father wasn't alone on his last hunt. He teamed up with John for a job in Devil's Gate Reservoir in California, going after some kind of Hellspawn. Your dad played the bait while John hid. From what John told me. He got to eager and jumped out to early your dad was exposed and the thing turned around and killed your father, John got him killed," said Ellen through tears.

Jo took a deep shaky breath. "You said 'like father like sons', is this why you don't want to tell them about Castor?"

All Ellen could do was nod. "Yes," she finally replied, Jo nodded her head and turned to leave. "Jo, honey wait."

"No, I need some fresh air. I need some time to think," she said and burst out the door.

She saw Dean and Sam waiting at the car outside and turned to avoid them. "That bad huh?" asked Dean.

"Not right now," she replied.

"What happened? Hey talk to me?"

"Get off me."

"Sorry, I'll see you around."

"Dean, turns out my dad had a partner on his last hunt. Funny, he usually worked alone. This guy did too but guess my father figured he could trust him. Mistake, the guy screwed up, got my dad killed."

"What does this have to do with-"

"It was your father Dean."

"What?"

"Why do you think John never came back? Never told you about us? Because he couldn't look my mom in the eye after that, that's why. I wanted to tell you so bad, thought it was the right thing to do, but now I think I agree with my mom."

"Jo-"

"Just get out of here, please just leave," she said and turned and walked away from the brothers.

Inside Ellen tried to gain her composure, wiping away her tears when she heard a creak and looked to see Castor peeking through the door. "Case, what is it Sweetie?"

"You an Jojo was fightin' 'gain."

"I'm sorry Sweetie."

"She comin' back?"

"I don't know."

There was silence as he came over and tugged on her clothes. She lifted him up and rested him on her hip. "Did my daddy weally do that?"

"Do what?"

"Get Jojo daddy kill."

More tears fell from Ellen's eyes. She couldn't answer the small boy, but now she wasn't sure if he knew that Dean and Sam were his brothers or not. "I sorry," he said.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," she replied.

He laid his head down on her shoulder and she ran her fingers through his mop of hair, comforting him and herself.

**A/N: **There we go, I think this may be the longest one yet. Thank you and please review. ~StoryDreamer.


	6. Family Relations

**A/N: **This Chapter took forever to write. I think it may be the longest as wellm partly because it's to big episodes smushed together. I had written part of it awhile ago, but never finished it and finally got around to pushing and forcing myself to finish the chapter. Any mistakes are my own, it's self corrected.

**Disclaimer:** I don not own this show or the character, that includes my little friend Castor.

**Heaven's Hybrid**

**S.2 Ep. 21/22:Family Relations(Takes place during All Hell Breaks Lose Parts 1& 2)**

The Roadhouse was busy today and without Jo to help out anymore Ellen would have some difficulties with managing but she had some semblance of ease. "He Ellen can we get some pretzels over here?" called a patron who happened to be a hunter as well.

She looked over to Ash who was talking anxiously into the phone to Dean. "Sure thing Ed, be back in a sec."

Ellen walked into the back where the storage was, coming around the corner she saw Castor sitting on the floor shoving pretzels into his little mouth. "Case, what are you doing?"

"Eating pwzals, I wike them, they yummy."

"She bent down in front of him taking the bag from his small hands, looking into the bag she saw all the pretzels were gone. "Did you eat all the pretzels?"

He smiled at her with a mouth full of pretzel bits. "I only had some, na lots lef.'"

"Em hmm, alright come one lets go," she said picking him up, placing him on her hip as she walked back out. "Sorry Ed we're out."

"I atted 'em," said Castor.

"Ya did, did ya?" asked Ed.

Castor nodded his head. "I wike 'em a wot."

"Yeah, I do too little buddy."

"I can make a run to the General Store if you'd like Ed," said Ellen.

"If ya want, it's no big deal."

"Well someone else will always complain might as well," replied Ellen. "Ash, take charge while I'm out Case is coming with me."

"Yeah sure," said Ash distracted.

Whatever Ash must've found something big. She exited the Roadhouse setting Castor down while they walked to the car. She opened the back door for him and he scrambled in, climbing onto the car-seat. Ellen buckled him in and then got in the driver seat. She arrived at the store five minutes later. Both walked into the store, Ellen knew this store like the back of her hand. Walking down the snacks aisle Castor made an announcement. "Auntie El, my tummy hurts."

"That's because you filled your little tummy with so many pretzels," she said picking out a bag of pretzels. "You can take a nap when we get back and maybe it will go away."

That's when Ellen's cell phone went off. "This is Ellen."

_"Ellen, Ellen."_  
"Ash?"

"_Ellen somethin' ain't right here,"_ Ash said quickly panic in his voice.

"Ash slow down I can't understand you," replied Ellen.

_"The stuff I found for Dean I put it in the safe, you need to get it to-"_

The line cut out to static. "Ash, Ash."

She hung up the phone. "What's wong Auntie El?"

"Come on," she replied, picking up the boy and leaving the pretzels behind.

She put the boy in his car-seat and raced to the front door of the car. She drove fast as she could without endangering Castor's safety. Coming down the road leading up to the Roadhouse she could see the smoke billowing into the sky. The Roadhouse came into view engulfed in sky high flames. "Oh my God."

"Auntie El?"

"Ellen parked the car some distance away. "I…I…. stay in the car," she said even though she knew he couldn't get out of the car-seat.

She got out of the car and approached as close as she could get. She heard sirens coming in the distance, someone else must've seen the smoke and called it in she went back to the car to get Castor out instead of letting him roast car. She held him on her hip as the flames destroyed the Roadhouse. The sirens faded Ellen's heart sank. She set Castor down on the ground. "Stay here."

Ellen ran over to the hose and turned it on full blast, knowing it wouldn't do much. After trying to dose the flame for about twenty minutes she gave up and threw the hose back on the ground before running back to Castor still standing by the car. "Castor you stay here alright, don't follow me."

She saw tears pool up in the boy's eyes. "No, Auntie El, stay wit me."

"I need to go get something important. Stay here and don't move," she said and left.

She went around to the back door it being closer to the basement entrance. If she did die in here hopefully Bobby and Dean weren't too far out. The backs flames were not quiet as bad yet the major flames had not yet reached there, but the smoke was already getting to her as she began to cough. She tested the basement door to see if it was safe to touch, it was still pretty cool. She left it open as she went down the stairs. The basement was untouched except for the smoke that was now invading the space. She quickly went over to the safe and retrieved the documents Ash had told her about and stuffed them in her coat pocket before running up the stairs and out of the building. She made her way back over to Castor who was now sitting on the ground with tears running down his face. "It's okay Sweetie I'm back."

The boy looked up with tear stained cheeks and reached up for her with little arms. Ellen picked him up off the ground, rocking him back and forth. "Shh, shh, I'm okay, I'm alright," she said running over the top of the boy's head in attempt to comfort him.

Everything, everyone was gone, destroyed in a sea of flames. Castor's letter and birth certificate given to her by Ann-Marie were more then likely charred bits of paper. Thinking back she didn't know why she never put them in the safe. Sighing she decided she needed to leave quickly; danger could still be lurking around. She put Castor who had calmed down back in his car-seat and jumped in the car; quickly pulling out onto the road.

She was going to take her time getting to Sioux Falls, South Dakota; make sure they weren't being followed by anybody. Eventually she'd have to ditch her car somewhere so it would make it harder for whoever or whatever set flame to the roadhouse to find her or Castor if she was already linked to the car. "Where we going Auntie El?" Castor asked breaking her train of thought.

"We're going to see a friend… a friend of mine; he may be able to help us."

"Auntie El?"

"Yes Sweetie."

"Why was house on fires? Dids somebuie tries to kill us?"

Ellen swallowed, she could never really hide things from Castor, he was very inquisitive for a three year old. "I… I don't know Case."

"Ashy's dead?"

"I think so."

"What about pwzal man?"

"I'm not sure Sweetie, most likely."

"A bad, bad man kill all those nice people for no goo' weason."

Ellen thinks she knows the reason; it was so the Winchester's had no one to go to for help, that or the demons had found out about Castor and were now after him, but she highly doubted that.

Soon Castor's questions died down as the young boy fell asleep in his car-seat. Ellen would check on him occasionally looking in the rearview mirror to see his sleeping head leaned back against the back rest of the seat.

The sun was going down, so Ellen found a hotel she could stop at for the night. She pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car, looking in the back where Castor was still sleeping.

She got out of the drivers seat and made her way to the back unbuckling Castor as gently as possible so as not to wake him. A tiny sleepy moan came from him as she picked him up. His small hand immediately began to knead her backside as she closed the car door with a foot. Ellen made her way to the front desk where a young woman was. "Hi, how can I help you?"

"One room please, two beds."

"Sure," she replied. "Your son's adorable."

She handed the key over to Ellen. "Thanks."

"What's his name?" she asked.

"Case."

"That's odd, Case short for something?"

"No," lied Ellen.

"Oh, well it's a nice name," she said, Ellen didn't say anything. "Well enjoy your stay."

Ellen nodded her head briefly thinking about changing hotels. She left to go to her room. Castor stirred as she attempted to unlock and open the door. "Auntie El, I'm hungry."

"Alright, hold on one minute okay Case."

Ellen set the boy down making sure he could stand on his own before heading to the bathroom. She stripped down and took a quick shower. Getting out and redressed and sighed, she pulled out her cell-phone and quickly dialed her daughter's number. The phone rang several times before going to voicemail. "Jo honey, it's mom, just calling to see if you're okay. The roadhouse is gone, burned to the ground. Case and I are fine, everyone else is dead. Call me back please."

She hung up sighing trying to gain her composure. She stepped outside into the bedroom where Castor was sitting on one of the beds, feet dangling off the side rubbing his sleepy eyes. "You okay Auntie El?" he asked seeing her come out.

"I'm fine Sweetie."

He looked at her like he knew she was lying, but didn't say anything. "Let's go find a diner for something to eat," she said.

* * *

Ellen woke late in the night to Castor letting out a blood curling scream. She was at his side instantly, where he was curled up in the fetal position moaning in what looked like pain. "Case Sweetie, what's wrong. Come on tell Auntie El, what hurts?"

"It hurtsss."

"What hurts?"

"Hurt's ewewhere."

Ellen took in a deep shuttering breath. The last time that something like this had happened had been around the time that John had died. Something was wrong, something was defiantly wrong.

* * *

It was early the next morning when she picked Castor up from the bed as he slept uneasily and went to check out. It wasn't the woman this time, but rather a man who looked as though he could care less about the people coming in and out of the place. She went to the car and quickly unlocked the back door while still balancing Castor on one hip. She pulled the door open the rest of the way. She placed Castor in the car-seat and buckled him as he continued to sleep.

Night had fallen and day had come again, and Castor seemed to be feeling better. They were getting closer to Bobby's place and were walking now having left the car off on the side of the road a mile and a half back. Castor was holding her hand as they walked along the side of the road. Ellen could see he was becoming exhausted; he was beginning to slow down and stumbled. He hadn't said much his the past two days. He was usually a curious chatter box. "Auntie El, I tired, my legs hurt."

"Come here Sweetie," she said, bending down and picking the boy up.

"I sawie," said Castor after she had been carrying him for awhile.

"For what?"

"All tho people die cause a me didn' they?"

"No Sweetheart. It wasn't your fault, why would you say that?"

"I special, I use to hear mommy say so all time."

"It wasn't because of you Castor alright."

"Kay."

Bobby's place came into view, she didn't want to go into the front, but rather wanted to make her way through the back. Approaching the chain link fence, she set Castor down and looked for a weak spot. She pulled the bottom of the fence up. "Case climb underneath."

Castor obediently obeyed the command, crawling under the fence. When he was safely on the other side of the fence she let go and climbed over the fence instead. She thought she heard voices come to a shush as she picked a tired Castor back up and began to trek through the junkyard.

Coming around the corner of an old car, she ran into Bobby and Dean. "Ellen," said Dean in disbelief but sounded relieved as well that she was alive as he hugged her around Castor.

Pulling away he seemed to realize there was someone in between them. "Who's this?"

"Castor buried his head into Ellen's neck as if to hide from Dean. "This is Castor," she replied, there was no hiding it now she was going to have to tell them. "Case this is Dean and Bobby."

"This is great and all, but let's cut the pleasantries and get inside," interrupted Bobby.

With that everyone moved inside Bobby's house. Bobby gestured for Ellen to take a seat at the table. Ellen took a seat with Castor, who settled into her lap. She could feel Dean watching her and Castor. Bobby poured some holy water into a shot glass and Castor began to squirm in her lap. Bobby slid the glass across the table. Ellen caught it lifting it off the table. Castor made a grab for it. "Bobby is this really necessary?"

"It's just a belt of holy water, shouldn't hurt."

As Ellen took a swig, Castor turned his attention to Bobby. "May I haves some?"

"Sure thing kid," replied Bobby pouring a glass and handed it over to the boy. The three men watched as the boy guzzled down the little bit of water.

"Whisky now if you don't mind," said Ellen bringing Bobby's attention away from the boy.

Castor finished the small glass being successful in getting every last drop out; he held it out to Bobby. "More pwease."

"Ellen what happened? How'd you get out?" asked Dean as Bobby got up and got an actual glass to pour for the boy.

"I wasn't suppose to," she said looking to Dean and then down at Castor as he guzzled down the fresh glass. "I was suppose to be there with everybody else. But we ran out of pretzels of all things."

Castor looked up from his glass with wide eyes. "I atted them all."

Ellen gave a small smile. "It was just dumb luck," she said and then boy and Bobby took the information in. "Anyway, that's when Ash called, panic in his voice. He told me to look in the safe. Then the call cut out. By the time we got back, the flames were sky high. Everybody was dead. I couldn't have been gone more then fifteen minutes."

Sam and Dean shifted in their seats. There was what seemed like a long stretch of silence that in reality was only a few seconds. Sam was the first one to speak. "I'm sorry Ellen."

Castor let out a sob and buried his head into Ellen's shirt. Ellen folded her arms around him and rubbed his back. "A lot of good people died in there and I got to live. Lucky me," said Ellen clearly upset. "Bobby do you have somewhere I can put him? He's probably tired; we've been walking all day. Somewhere close by?"

"Yeah, you can go ahead and lay him down on the couch in the living room," replied Bobby.

Ellen stood up with Castor in her arms and took him over to the couch laying him down on it. She ran her hand through his hair and down his back as he curled in on himself and fell asleep.

She got up and rejoined the men at the table. "Ellen you mentioned a safe," started Bobby.

Ellen nodded. "A hidden safe we keep in the basement."

"Demons get what was in it?" Bobby asked.

"No," she replied pulling out the map from her jacket and putting on the table.

Dean took it and spun it around to look at it. "Wyoming?" he asked. "What does that mean?"

Everyone set to work researching what Wyoming had to do with all of what was going on. Bobby walked into the study carrying a large leather bound book. "I don't believe it."

"What, you got something?" asked Sam.

"A lot more than that, each of these X's is an abandoned frontier church, all mid-nineteenth century and all of them built by Samuel Colt."

"Samuel Colt? The demon-killing, gun killing Samuel Colt?" said Dean more so clarifying then asking."

"Yep," replied Bobby. "And there's more, he built private railway lines connecting church to church. That just happens to lay out like this."

Bobby took a sharpie connecting the churches to each other. "Tell me that's not what I think it is," said Dean.

"It's a Devil's Trap," said Sam looking to Dean. "A hundred-square-mile Devil's Trap."

"That's brilliant. Iron lines, demons can't cross," said Dean.

"I never heard of anything that massive," put in Ellen.

"No one has," said Bobby.

"After all these years none of the lines are broken? I mean it still works?" asked Dean.

"Definitely," said Sam.

Dean looked over to Sam. "How do you know?"

"All those omens Bobby found. I mean the demons, they must be circling and they can't get in."

"Yeah, well, they're trying," said Bobby.

"Why? What's inside?" asked Ellen.

"Well that's what I've been looking for and uh, there's nothing except an old cowboy cemetery right in the middle," said Dean pointing to the center of the Devil's Trap.

"Why? What's so important about a cemetery?" asked Sam. "What's Colt trying to protect?"

"Well, unless-" started Dean

"Unless what?" asked Bobby.

"What if Colt wasn't trying to keep demons out? What if he was trying to keep something in?" questioned Dean.

"Now, that's a comforting thought," said Ellen.

"Yeah, you think?"

"Could they do it Bobby? Could they get inside?" asked Sam, turning to look at the man.

"This things so powerful you'd practically need an A-bomb to destroy it. No way a full-blood demon gets across," he replied.

Sam looks away and contemplated for a moment. "No, but I know who could."

"Who?" asked Dean. "Come on Sam who?"

Sam just looked over to Dean and Dean got it, the kid that had stabbed him. It made some sense now. "Well we better get things together 'sted of sittin' here planting daisy's," said Bobby.

Everyone got moving, Dean watched as Ellen moved back over to the small boy. She rubbed his back as he lay on the couch sleeping with his thumb in his mouth. She gently pried said thumb out of his mouth. Dean leaned against the frame of the door. "He's a cute little guy Ellen. I didn't know you had a son, what's his name?" asked Dean.

Ellen gave a small smile still watching Castor sleep. "He's not mine," she replied and looked up at Dean taking a deep breath she continued. "His name is Castor, Castor Winchester."

Dean didn't say anything for a minute, but straightened up and starred at her. "What?"

"You should get your brother," she said.

"Yeah, I'll do that," said Dean sarcastically leaving and trudging threw the house shouting. "Sammy!"

"What now Dean," replied Sam sounding exasperated.

Ellen turned her attention back to Castor rubbing his back. "Case, Sweetie, wake up. I need to talk to you."

The small boy squirmed slightly under her hand, trying to nestle his head closer to his chest. Dean came back into the room with Sam. "Case, come on wake up."

The boy slowly opened his eyes; Dean and Sam were in his line of sight first. He turned his head to look up at Ellen with wide curious blue eyes. "I's tired," he mumbled trying to burry his head in the couch cushions.

"I know can you sit up for me?" she asked. He did what she asked, but then crawled into her lap.

"What's going on here?" asked Sam still confused on why he was asked to come in here.

"That's what I'd like to know," said Dean looking to Ellen.

Ellen glared at Dean. "Don't you sass me boy, I'll get to it you just keep your pants on," she said then turned to Castor. "Case you see those two boys right there?"

"Yes 'em," he replied and nodded looking at where Ellen was pointing.

"There names are Dean and Sam Winchester."

He turned to her with bright eyes. "Like me!" he exclaimed. He then slid down from her lap and ran over to them and right up to Dean. "My las' name is Wincheter too."

Sam looked to Ellen. "Ellen what's going on?" asked Sam.

"Like I told Dean, this here is Castor Winchester."

Before Ellen could continue on Castor yanked on the edge of Dean's shirt, head back staring up at Dean. "My daddy's name was John Wincheter. I know he dead, bu did you know him?"

Dean squatted down level with the small boy. "Yeah kid, I did," he replied and looked into those big blue eyes. "He was my dad too."

Dean watched the boys widen even more then Dean thought possible. "That means you my brothers," said Castor looking back and forth between the two.

"Yeah kid I guess it does," replied Dean.

All of sudden Dean's arms were full of little boy. Sam looked down at his brother with his arms full of little boy. "Ellen, is it true?" asked Sam.

"Yes, he's your dads," she replied.

Castor was still hanging on tightly to Dean arms wrapped around his neck. "Okay, kiddo, you can let go now, your killing me here," said Dean.

"No, no, please no," cried Castor and instantly pulled away looking at Dean, tears forming in his eyes.

"Whoa, hey kiddo, I was just joking don't take it so literally," said Dean standing again, Castor instantly wrapped his arms around Dean's legs.

"You're sure about this Ellen?" asked Sam calmly.

"I saw the birth certificate it was authentic."

"Doesn't mean anything they could've lied."

"I don't think his mother was," replied Ellen. There was a long moment of silence before she continued. "A little over a year ago his mother came into the Roadhouse looking for your dad. I told her that I hadn't seen John Winchester in quit awhile, but contacting him. She was afraid that something was after her and wanted John to take Castor and protect him. I'm guessing John told her what he does or maybe saved her before, I'm not to sure. She didn't want to wait for him though and told me to take care of Case until I could get a hold of him. She left with a birth certificate and a letter for your father and disappeared, I haven't heard from her sense."

"My mommy didn' lov me," put in Castor looking up at Dean still latched to his legs."

"Hey, you don't know that," said Dean trying to lighten the boy's spirits.

"I do, I cou feel it."

"Hey Case why don't you come over here and sit on the couch, give Dean his legs back," said Ellen standing up.

Castor came running over to the couch and threw himself on it. "You stay right here and don't give that man over there any trouble," Ellen told Castor as she pointed to Bobby.

Ellen walked over to the older Winchester boys. "Let's go outside," she said to them.

They left Bobby and Castor in the house. Ellen closed the front door behind them. "Why we out here? What's so important that we came out here?" asked Dean.

"Case has really good hearing. I don't know how much he knows about himself. When his mother gave him to me she told me to keep him safe and keep a secret."

"What? Why?" asked Sam.

"He's half and half."

"Half and Half, what does that mean?" asked Dean.

"I don't know, all I know is he's half human, half something else. It was in the letter for your dad, I never read it."

"Well where is it?" asked Dean.

"Gone, burnt up in the fire."

"Why didn't you tell us about him sooner?" asked Dean.

"And how was I supposed to bring it up exactly. You boys were already grieving yourselves and you really think you would want me to say hey by the way here's your baby brother."

"We had a right to know."

"You were hunting, you're still hunting. I didn't want to put him danger."

"You honestly think we would purposely put our baby brother in danger, so you'd never have given him to our dad."

"No I would have."

"Did he even know about Cas…"

"Castor? No, because John called me back after I left him that message, so he never found out. I was hoping he would come by so we could talk so I could show his son, but he never came alright," Ellen snapped, then took a deep breath before continuing. "He's a really sweet boy."

Dean nodded. "What's his name again?"

"Castor, Castor James Winchester, he was born August twentieth."

Bobby opened the door. "I get that we're havin' a private pow-wow out here, but if ya want to stop this kid then we should get goin'," he said

"We can't just Case here though," said Ellen. "He's only three years old."

"Then we gotta bring him with," said Dean.

"You're not serious are you?" asked Ellen. "I will not let you endanger him like you did my daughter."

"Look I'm sorry about Jo Ellen, but with all do respect he's our little brother and I don't plan on endangering him. We'll keep him in the car. Bobby you got any more anti-possession charms left?"

"Yeah, I'll go get one," replied Bobby.

As everyone turned to go caught Dean's arm. "Dean, there's one more thing. Case is extremely tuned to emotion and death. Like he said he knew his mother didn't love him, couldn't love him."

"Thanks," said Dean and went back inside, Ellen followed him in.

It was getting dark and they were parked in the woods only a short way of from the clearing where the cemetery lay. Dean turned to face the back of the impala where Castor sat on a stack of books instead of a car-seat. "Kay Cass, I need you to stay in the car no matter what, you got that?"

"Yes."

"No leaving, no matter what buddy and keep the necklace on," Dean reiterated.

Dean stepped out of the car to join the others. "Are we ready to do this?" asked Bobby.

"Yeah, let's go," said Dean.

Castor watched them leave and when they were out of sight began to squiggle around in his seat, constantly moving his little butt over the pile of books being used. One book suddenly slipped out from under him and slid into the seat next to him. He continued to do so until the second book slipped to the other side. Now with a sufficient amount of seat belt room he turned around in his seat, knees on the last book from the pile. He then carefully slid backwards out from underneath the seat belt and crawled over to the window pressing his face up to it, straining his eyes out into the dark night. Something was off he could feel it in the air, it was evil and angry. A feeling ran through his body somebody was stressed worried, someone else was afraid. Castor made up his young three year old mind, what Dean had told went completely out the window. He opened the back door and slid until his feet touched the ground. He then toddled off in the direction the others had gone.

* * *

Jake was dead and the Devil's Gate had been opened, everyone rushed to the doors to try to get them back closed, but Dean paused looking at the gun he held in his hand, realizing it was the Colt. He checked the gun to see if that last bullet still remained. "If the demon gave this to Jake… then maybe," thought Dean.

He turned around to see the Yellow-Eyed-Demon approach and pointed the Colt to the demon his family had been after for so long. The demon he swore he was going to kill. Just as quick as he pointed it though it flew out of his hands and right into the demons. "Boy's shouldn't play with Daddy's guns," snarked the demon.

Dean's body flew across the cemetery into a headstone by some unseen force. His head throbbed with pain as he tried to get a hold of himself. Sam was occupied by trying to help Ellen and Bobby close the gate; he turned around to push with his back when he saw the Yellow-Eyed-Demon approaching Dean who was on the ground. "Dean!" he shouted and took off to help his brother, but he too found himself flying back by an invisible force and pinned to a tree.

"I'll get to you in a minute Champ, but I'm proud of you, I knew you had it in you," shouted the Demon to Sam and then turned his attention back to Dean, pushing him back into the headstone with that invisible force. "Sit a spell. So, Dean, I got to thank you. You see demons can't resurrect people unless a deal is made, I know, red tape, it' make you nuts. But thanks to you, Sammy's back in rotation. Now I wasn't counting on that but I'm glad. I liked him better than Jake anyhow. Tell me, you ever heard of the expression: 'If a deal sounds too good to be true, it probably is'?"

"You call that deal good?" quipped Dean.

"Ah, it's a better shake than your dad ever got and you never wondered why. I'm surprised at you. I mean you saw what your brother did to Jake, right? That was pretty cold wasn't it?" laughed the demon. "How certain are you that what you brought back is one hundred percent pure Sam?"

The demon continued to laugh and Dean looked past him to look at Sam. "After everything you've been through, everything you've done. You of all people should know that what's dead should stay dead," the demon continued and then stood up straight. "Anyway, thanks a bunch. I knew I kept you alive for some reason, until now anyway. I couldn't of done it without your, pathetic, self-loathing, self-destructive desire to sacrifice yourself for your family."

The demon raised the gun to Dean and then everything happened so fast. Dean watched as figure appeared behind Yellow Eyes, a piercing "NO" was screamed across the cemetery as Castor stumbled into the clearing. It distracted Yellow Eyes as he looked to who had screamed the no and his eyes widened at the same time John's spirit jumped the demon.

Dean watched as his dad fought with a body shaped cloud of black smoke. He then used the distraction to grab the gun lying on the ground. The black smoke gave a sudden burst knocking John to the ground as the demon made its way back into it's human host. Yellow Eyes got up to his feet and looked to Dean who quickly cocked the gun and pulled the trigger.

The last bullet from the colt shot through the heart of the demons host. Yellow Eyes sparked and lit up in dull yellow-red light and then crumpled to the ground a look of shock plastered to his face.

Sam fell from his hold against the tree now that the demon was dead and his powers no longer having a hold over him. Castor came running as fast as his little feet over to Dean falling into to Dean's lap. Ellen and Bobby finally pushed the doors closed to Devil's gate and turned around shocked to be seeing what they saw.

John stood up from where he had been knocked to the ground. Sam slowly stood up as well a look of surprise on his face as he tried to ignore his heavily pounding heart. Dean got to his feet helping Castor on to his as well and stared at his dad, to outstand to say anything. John gave Dean a small smile and then approached his son, placing a reassuring hand on Dean's shoulder. He then looked down to the small boy he knew without being told was his son, knew that his youngest son was part angel. He squatted down level with the small boy and brushed his hand against the small boy's cheek and gave him a small sad smile. He then stood back up putting his hand back on Dean's shoulder and looked to Sam his eyes wet with tears that wouldn't fall as they acknowledged each other. When John looked back to Dean a tear finally fell from the corner of one eye. He let go of Dean's shoulder and backed up before disappearing into a plume of white smoky light.

Dean's eyes watered and Sam already had tears streaking down his face. Castor too had a river of tears running down his face overwhelmed by the fact he had just seen his father for the first time and the only time.

Dean and Sam slowly approached the body the demon had been occupying. Dean looked to Sam. "Well, check that off the to do list."

"You did it," said Sam.

"I didn't do it alone."

"Dean you think Dad really… You think he really climbed out of hell?"

"The door was open, if anyone's stubborn enough to do it, it'd be him," replied Dean as he walked around to stand next to Sam.

"Where do you think he is now?"

"I don't know," replied Dean.

"I kinda can't believe it Dean. I mean, our whole lives, everything, has been prepping for this and now I… I kinda don't know what to say."

"I do," said Dean and squatted down to the body. "That was for our mom, you son of a bitch."

Dean stood to his feet again and Castor toddled over to them as Ellen and Bobby disappeared into the trees back to the cars. Dean stooped down for a moment to pick Castor up. "I thought I told you to stay in the car no matter what," he said gently.

"I sorry, I just felt tha' someing was wong."

Dean nodded gently trying to show his newly discovered baby brother he understood, but also kinda of glad he hadn't listened because the distraction had probably saved his life. "Thanks Cass."

Castor rested his head on Dean's shoulder one little hand was kneading the shoulder of Dean's shirt. "That was Daddy?" asked Castor softly.

"Yeah kiddo that was dad," replied Dean. "Come on you must be tired let's get you back to the car."

Sam watched Dean take care of Castor with ease as they walked back to the car. Dean placed Castor in the back of the Impala and closed the door. "You know when Jake saw me it was like he saw a ghost. I mean hell, you heard him Dean. He said he killed me."

"Glad he was wrong."

"I don't think he was Dean. What happened? After I was stabbed?" asked Sam.

"I already told you."

"Not everything."

"Sam we just killed the demon. Can we celebrate for a minute?"

Sam adjusted himself against the car. "Did I die?"

"Oh come on."

"Did you sell your soul for me? Like dad did for you?"

"Oh come on, no!"

Sam stood up so he wasn't leaning on the Impala anymore. "Tell the truth. Dean tell me the truth."

"Sam," replied Dean, it was he could find himself saying.

Sam nodded it was confirmation enough. "How long you get?"

"One year," he answered Sam looked away. "I got one year."

"You shouldn't have done that. How could you do that?"

"Don't get mad at me. Don't you do that, I had to. I had to look out for you, that's my job."

"And what do you think my job is?"

"What?"

"You saved my life over and over. I mean you sacrifice everything for me, don't you think I'd do the same for you? You're my big brother, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you," said Sam. "And I don't care what it takes, I'm gonna get you out of this. Guess I got to save your ass for a change."

"Yeah," replied Dean quietly not telling Sam about the one flaw in that plan.

"Well," called Ellen as she and Bobby came out of the trees. Sam thought they must've taken the long way to give the brother's some time. "The Yellow-Eyed Demon might be dead, but a lot more got through that gate. There's no doubt that they know about Case now, they could come after him."

"We'll take care of him, he's a brother right? We won't let anything happen to him. How many you think?" asked Dean.

"A hundred," Sam suggested. "Maybe two hundred. It's an army. He's unleashed an army."

"Hope to hell you boys are ready because the war has just begun," said Bobby.

"Well then…" said Dean smiling walking to the trunk Sam followed him. He took the colt out of inside pocket of his jacket and threw the gun into the trunk. "… We got work to do."

He closed the trunk with a loud thud and he Sam got into the car taking off down the road. "Dean?"

"Yeah."

Sam looked back at Castor who had fallen asleep in the back seat in his resituated fill in booster seat. "What do you think his other half is?"

Dean looked in the rearview mirror at the sleeping boy. "I don't know, it'll be something we need to find out."

**A/N:** There it was, sorry it took so long for those who were liking the story. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner, but I'm not sure if I should don Mag7 or KidsRAlright. If you have a preference at where I should start then let me know. Thanks for reading, ~StoryDreamer


End file.
